


【授權翻譯】不給糖果就搗蛋 Trick or Treat

by AnnSnape



Series: 【授權翻譯】作者Imhilien百言故事合集 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: grangersnape100, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Halloween, One Shot, Romance
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnSnape/pseuds/AnnSnape
Summary: 萬聖節時，赫敏遇到不止一人向她討要糖果。萬聖節Fluff。
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Series: 【授權翻譯】作者Imhilien百言故事合集 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866346





	【授權翻譯】不給糖果就搗蛋 Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Trick or Treat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16502612) by [Imhilien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhilien/pseuds/Imhilien). 



> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from the Harry Potter world; J.K. Rowling does. No copyright infringement is intended; I am only borrowing these characters.  
> 對原作和翻譯同樣適用  
> \----  
> 第一次翻譯，生硬見諒  
> 授權請見series

有人在敲門。幾秒後，更多的敲門聲。赫敏嘆了一口氣，走到她公寓的門前。

「不給糖果就搗蛋！」兩道年輕的聲音在她給一個小公主和一個小仙女拉開門時說。一個年長一點的女人站在她們的後面（她們的媽媽？）對赫敏疲憊地笑了笑。

在她的背後，赫敏聽到有人幻影移形進她家的爆裂聲，是一個她的防護咒認識的人。

「給。」赫敏在給她們糖果時親切地說。她們高興地道謝後便離開了。

當她走回客廳，她看到斯內普正愜意地坐在她最好的椅子上。

「不給糖果就搗蛋。」他挑起一邊眉，乾巴巴地說。

「抱歉，你超齡了。」她一邊向他走一邊微笑地評價。「沒有糖果。」  
斯內普站起來飛快地環抱著她。

「那讓我好好想想我該怎樣搗蛋[1]。」他咕嚕道。「噢，看，一個放肆的格蘭芬多。」

赫敏在仰頭被他親前戳了一下他的腰。

門口傳來響亮的的敲門聲，門鈴也響了起來。

「萬聖節！」赫敏嘟噥。

**Author's Note:**

> FINIS  
> [1]Treat除了有搗蛋（Trick or Treat）的意思外，還有樂子（get yourself a treat）的意思。  
> 喜歡的話請給原作者KUDOS！


End file.
